Heat-Haze Days
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Una vez más, el cuerpo ensangrentado de la chica cayó al suelo, ¿Será, qué en algún futuro cercano, ellos quizás podrán sonreírle a este pequeño y cruel mundo? "Esta es la historia de él y de ella".


Yoooo~ He aquí mi primer fic en esta cuenta /o/

**Summary: **Una vez más, el cuerpo ensangrentado de la chica cayó al suelo, ¿Será, qué en algún futuro cercano, ellos quizás podrán sonreírle a este pequeño y cruel mundo? "Esta es la historia de él y de ella".

**Advertencia: **Contenido no apto para gente sensible (¿?) y OOC (Por lo menos por parte de Fuyuka wwww)

Sólo una breve adaptación de las canciones _Kagerou Daze_ y _Konoha no Sekai no Jijou_ (pertenecientes a la saga de Kagerou Project) a Inazuma Eleven. (Será una historia más o menos larga...)

_Aclaro_ que no es necesario saber la historia a fondo de ambas canciones para comprender el fic, porque las canciones sólo serán los escenarios, la historia será distinta. (No completamente, pero distinta)

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y las canciones de Kagerou Project no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Prólogo.

"_**Esta es la historia de él y de ella."**_

—Así que... ¿También tomarás las clases de verano, verdad? —una chica de larga cabellera violeta, preguntaba a su compañero.

—Como siempre. —el chico a su lado, respondió arrogantemente quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Ahh.

Complicado.

Esa era la palabra perfecta que podía describir la relación de ambos chicos. Compañeros de clase desde pequeños, amigos desde mucho antes. Pero, a medida de que fueron creciendo, todo cambió; ella cambió, él cambió. Sus vidas se separaron y ahora solo eran unidas por simple banco en común.

Nadie sabía que les sucedió, ni siquiera ellos.

Quizás, simplemente habían cambiado, habían crecido, se habían distanciado y finalmente el tiempo terminó por acabar esa vida que habían compartido. Ahora solo eran un par de desconocidos.

—Hoy hace un buen día...¿No lo crees así?

—Claro, como digas.

—Oh...

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que, en algún rincón de sus corazones...ellos aún...

—¡Buenos días, Fuyuppe!

—Oh, buenos días, Mamoru.

Un enérgico chico de banda anaranjada saludó a la nombrada con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—¡Ah! Estabas aquí, Fudou. Buenos días.

—Sí, cómo sea. —el aludido le dirigió la mirada por un segundo, seguido de eso tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

—¡H-Hey! ¡Espera!

La voz a su espalda, tímida y torpe, no logró detener su caminar, ambos observaban la figura del chico que se alejaba.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—No lo sé...Enserio no lo sé...

* * *

Al atardecer, se podía distinguir la sombra de un chico. Parecía mirar un punto fijo en algún lugar del paisaje frente a él, pero en vez de eso, éste pensaba. Volvía en el tiempo hacia aquellos momentos en el que se podía decir que era feliz, aquellos recuerdos que dolían como puñalada en el corazón. Aquellos que no podía olvidar...Que no quería olvidar.

Dejaba que el viento meciera su mohicano, sus ojos ahora cerrados reflejaban concentración y...¿Dolor?

—¡Akio! ¿Estás ahí?

Aquella voz, otra vez. ¿Es que acaso no podía dejar de herirlo, aunque sea durante 5 minutos? ¿O quizás era solo su imaginación, jugándole una broma?

—¡Respóndeme!

Ahora, parecía escucharla mucho más cerca. Él no se movió de su lugar, no pretendía buscarla, ni tampoco esperar a que llegara. Simplemente... Quería esperar a que se fuera, si es que era real...

—¡Sé que estás por aquí! ¡Yo sé que este lugar significa mucho para ti!

Estúpida. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...

—¡Contéstame!

—¡Dime qué mierda quieres de una vez!

Apareció por detrás y la empujó contra una pared. Ella asustada, intentó apartarlo, mas éste poseía muchísima más fuerza que sus débiles brazos.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Acaso eres tonta? ¿Primero me buscas como una desesperada y ahora quieres que te suelte? Dime qué carajo quieres, que hoy no tengo mucha paciencia para tratar _contigo_.

—Quiero explicaciones.

Otra vez...

—¿Explicaciones yo? No tengo nada que explicarte a _ti_.

—¿Por qué hoy estás insoportable? Incluso mucho más que otros días.

—Porque...Mhmm... Digamos que... No te interesa. —el castaño la soltó bruscamente con el ceño fruncido—. Piérdete.

—Pero...

—Piérdete, Ono.

—Kudou... —corrigió la chica con un deje de tristeza—, las cosas no tienen que ser así...

—Tú te fuiste, tú me abandonaste... —susurró prácticamente escupiendo las palabras—, ahora me buscas...Cuando tú eres nada más un mal recuerdo que deseo borrar.

Por las pálidas mejillas de la chica bajaron unas pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales fueron retiradas con coraje. Le dirigió una última mirada al chico frente a ella y, pudo descifrar que en sus hermosos ojos jade, se escondía aún la herida de la realidad que quería olvidar.

Se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada más, corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle.

_**Pero...**_

El tiempo se detuvo, los pájaros dejaron de cantar, el ruido de las calles de la gran ciudad cesó. Y él, sólo pudo observar atónito, como el cuerpo destrozado de la chica de ojos azules caía en el pavimento.

—No...

Las palabras no le salían, no podía respirar bien. El olor de su sangre lo asfixiaba y la imágen frente a él lo cegaba.

"_Tú la mataste, ¿Es que acaso no puedes verlo?" _

Aquello llegó a sus oídos y sin poder evitarlo, lloró.

Al lado del cuerpo de la chica, una figura le sonreía y, así como la voz volvió a hablarle, la luz del día se oscureció en el calor del verano.

"_Te lo mereces"_

"_**Es por eso, que odio el verano."**_


End file.
